The Demon of Anime Church
by Hikari Ino
Summary: Raised by the evil Lucifer, Naruto, who believes himself to be a monster and unloved, until he makes friends with a girl named Hikari, and tries to keep her safe from Lucifer and his soldiers.
1. Chapter 1

_Hikari Ino Presents_

The camera zooms as we see close is parts of Anime Church. The camera zoom a little closer, until we see the city of Animedom. The camera kept going, until we hear someone began to sing.

_**Morning in Animedom, the city awakes**_

_**To the bells of Anime Church**_

_**The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes**_

_**To the bells of Anime Church**_

As the camera zoomed we see Sokka sitting on the side of the bridge, fishing. Then, Alphonse Elric carrying bread and placed them outside, where the others are, so he can sell them.

_**To the big bells as loud as the thunder**_

_**To the little bells soft as a psalm**_

_**And some say the soul of the city's**_

_**The toll of the bells**_

_**The bells of Anime Church**_

We now see a few kids walking toward a wagon, with someone in it. It was a girl with pink hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a green shirt and skirt. It was Anemine Megumi, who was singing. "Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing of moods because you know, they don't ring all buy themselves."

"They don't?" said a girl with black hair, violet eyes, wearing a purple shirt jeans and boots . It was Anemine's best friend Ruka.

"No Ruka. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives a mysterious bell ringer. Who is the creature?" Anemine asked.

"Who?" asked Ruka.

"What is it?" Anemine asked.

"What?" Ruka asked.

"How did he come to be there?"

"How?"

"Hush!" Anemine said as she hit Ruka lightly on the head , while the kids laughed, "And I will tell you. It's a tale, a tale of a man and a monster." Anemine continue to sing.

_**Dark was the night when our tale was begun**_

_**On the docks near Anime Church**_

On a dark showy night, there were four people in the boat. One of them is a woman named Kusahina, carrying the baby, who was cry loudly The others was her husband, Minato and a old man Jiraiya You see, they're ninjas and alies to balances, escaping from someone.

"Shut it up, will you!" said Minato.

"Will be spotted!" said Jiraiya.

"Hush, little one," Kusahina hushed her baby.

_**Four frightened ninjas slid silently under**_

_**The docks near Anime Church**_

As they got off the boat, one ninja named Kabuto held out his hand, "Four guilders for safe passage into Animedom." Suddenly, and arrow hit Kabuto's stick as a few guards came out of nowhere surrounding the dragons.

_**But a trap had been laid for the ninjas**_

_**And they gazed up in fear and alarm**_

_**At a figure whose clutches**_

_**Were iron as much as the bells**_

The ninjas turned around as they saw a shadowy figure coming out of the darkness, with a horse. The figure had long black hair, white skin, blood red eyes, and wearing black weasel armor.

"Lucifer the balance of Hate!" Minato said in fear.

_**The bells of Anime Church**_

_**Chorus: Kyrie Eleison**_

_**Anemine: Lucifer long**_

_**To purged the world**_

_**Of vice of sin**_

_**Chorus: Kyrie Eleison**_

Lucifer glared at the ninjas as the guards cuffed them, except Kusahina. The guards dragged them away except Kusahina, who was still carrying the baby.

_**Anemine: And he saw corruption**_

_**Ev'rywhere**_

_**Except within**_

"Bring these ninjas to the palace of justice," Lucifer ordered.

"You there, what are you hiding?" the guard saw Kusahina holding the baby, which Lucifer thinks it's stolen goods.

"Stolen goods, no doubt take them from her!" said Lucifer.

"_She ran," said Anemine._

Back in his story, Kusahina ran, holding her baby, as Lucifer chased her with his horse. Kusahina slid a little and ran the steps, with Lucifer, still chasing her. Lucifer was almost close to her, until she jumped over the steel fence and thought she was going to lose him. Kusahina ran toward the Anime Church and pounded the door a couple of times, "Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!" Kusahina turned around and noticed she was wrong. Lucifer ran towards her, with his horse as Kusahina gasped in fear. Kusahina continues to run, but Lucifer grabbed half of the baby's blanket. Lucifer kicked her, causing her to let go and hit the steps, hard. Kusahina was dead.

Lucifer heard the baby cry a little, "A baby," he opened the blanket a little to look at its face and gasped, "A demon!" Lucifer quickly covered the baby and looked around quickly, until he spotted a well. Lucifer walked toward the well and was about to drop the baby, until…

"STOP!"

"_Cried Ucha," said Anemine._

The man, who stopped Lucifer, was Ucha Nekome; she wears a long sleeve pink shirt, jeans, and shoes. Her eyes are icy green and her hair is blue sliver tinted.

"This is an unholy demon. I'm sending back to hell, where it belongs," said Lucifer. Ucha knelt down next to Kusahina and began to sing.

_**See there innocent blood you have spilt**_

_**On the steps of Anime Church**_

"I am guiltiness. She ran, I pursued," said Lucifer.

_**Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt**_

_**On the steps of Anime Church**_

"My conscience is clear," said Lucifer.

_**You can lie to yourself and you minions**_

_**You can claim that you haven't**_ _**a qualm**_

_**But you never can run from**_

_**Nor hide what you've done from the eyes**_

_**The very eyes of Anime Church**_

_**Chorus: Kyrie Eleison**_

After Ucha pointed the statue figures around Anime Church, which the statues glared wide-eyed at Lucifer. Lucifer looked at each statue, with a shocking look on his face.

_**Anemine: And for one time in his live**_

_**Of power and control**_

_**Chorus: Kyrie Eleison**_

_**Anemine: Lucifer felt a twinge of fear**_

_**For his immortal soul**_

Lucifer's eyes wide in fear as he stared at the statues of a lady and a child, still glaring at him, after the lightning bolted. "What must I do?" Lucifer asked.

"Care for the child, and raise as your own," said Ucha, as she carried Kusahina.

"What? I'd be settled with this misshapen…" then, Lucifer realized it was best to take care of the baby, "very well. Let him live with, in your church."

"Live here? Where?" Ucha asked.

"Anywhere," Lucifer looked at Anime Church and thinking where he can hide the baby. As he kept thinking, he began to sing.

_**Just so he's kept locked away**_

_**Where no one else can see**_

"The bell tower perhaps. And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways," said Lucifer, as he continue to sing, while looking at the baby.

_**Even this foul creature may**_

_**Yet prove one day to be**_

_**Of use to me**_

"And so Lucifer gave a child a cruel name a name that means half-formed, Naruto Uzumaki," said Anemine, as he held up the puppet of Lucifer, carrying the baby. The baby grew up into a 12-year old boy, ringing the bells.

_**Now here is a riddle to guess if you can**_

_**Sing the bells of Anime Church**_

_**Who is the monster and who is a man?**_

_**Anemine and Chorus: Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells**_

_**Bells, bells, bells, bells**_

_**Bells of Anime Church!**_

_The Demon of Anime Church_

**So here's the beginning It took me a while to chose the right person to play Quasimodo but I think I made a good chose, also I love movies That start with songs. Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A small figure walked toward outside of the bell tower of Anime Church. The figure was a boy, with blond hair, cheerful blue eyes, he had fox ears on top of his head and nine bushy fox tails and is wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, who he was raised by Lucifer as a baby. Naruto looked around outside, until he saw a baby dove, sleeping on the stoned ninja's mouth.

"Good morning," Naruto greeted. The baby bird woke up and chirps happily at Naruto . "Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?" The bird chirps sadly and Naruto 's faced frowned, "You sure? It's a good day to try," Naruto picked up the bird, "Why, if I pick today to fly, oh, this would be it! The Festival of Fools!" Naruto showed the bird the festival close to Anime Church. The bird gulped and chirps in worry.

"It'll be fun…the juggles, the music, and dancing…" Naruto chuckles as he let go of the bird slowly as the bird continue to flap its wings. The bird opens its eyes and noticed its flying. The bird landed and Naruto 's hand, as they saw a flock of birds flying passed them. The bird chirps happily and looks at Naruto .

"Go on, nobody wants to get cooped up here forever," Naruto said and the bird flew away. Naruto 's face went from happy to sad; he always want to get out of Anime Church, someday. Silence broke as the ninja spits out its feathers from the bird. The ninja has brown eyes and hair roughly 20 years old about 5feet 11 and half inches tall, he wore an air bender shirt with orange, green, gold, blue, and black ninja pants on headband with the leaf symbol on it. It was Airnaruto.

"Man, I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spitting out feathers for a week!" said Airnaruto.

"Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open," said another boy, with with green eyes, slightly spiky brown colored hair, and his attire included a red and blue shirt with a purple jewel hanging from his neck, blue jeans, and black trainers. It was Roscoso or Ross.

"Heh, heh, heh, go scare a nun," Airnaruto said, with a sarcastic chuckle. Airnaruto stands next to Naruto and asked, "Hey Naruto , what going on out there? A fight, a flogging?"

"A festival," said Ross.

"You mean the Feast of Fools?!" Airnaruto asked.

"Yeah," said Naruto , with a sad look on his face.

"All right, all right! Pour the whine and cut the cheese!" Airnaruto shouted.

"It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasentfolk," said Ross

"Boy, nothing like balcony seats for watching the old F.O.F!" said Airnaruto.

"Yeah, watching," Naruto sighed and walked away.

"Oh look, a mime," Airnaruto smirked; he was about to spit, until Ross covered Airnaruto's mouth, quickly. Airnaruto had no choice, but to swallow; he looked at Ross, which he noticed that Naruto went back inside.

"Hey, what gives?" Airnaruto asked.

"Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" Ross asked, but Naruto didn't answer.

"I don't get it," said Airnaruto.

"Perhaps he's sick," Ross said.

"Impossible!" said a girl, purple T-shirt with a blue heart in the center; blue jeans, white socks, Purple high heeled boots, a silver necklace, purple wrist bracelet; purple flower earrings and her hair was down to look like bat ears. She's Juliet Gamer. "If 12 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will," she glared at them.

"But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Naruto," said Ross.

"What good is watching the party if you never get to go to hear it?" Juliet asked, she noticed there are lots of birds about to stand all over her, "Get away from me, go on, you filthy buzzards! He's not made of stone like us!" She, Airnaruto and Ross walked inside, where Naruto is. They found him sitting there, in front of the table, where a modeled city and figures he made. Naruto is still sad, when Juliet put her hand on his shoulder, "Naruto what's wrong? You want to tell me all about it?"

"I…I just don't feel like watching the festival, that all," said Naruto .

"Well, did you ever think about going there instead?" Juliet asked.

"I never fit down there. I'm not…normal," Naruto is right; he's half-fox demon.

"Oh, Naruto , Naruto , Naruto …" Juliet paused for a bit, after the bird landed in front of her, "Do you mind? I would like to have a moment with the boy, if that's alright with you!"

"Hey, quit beating around the bell tower. What are we going to do? Paint your fresco?" Airnaruto asked to Naruto .

"As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival," said Ross.

"Me?!" Naruto asked, wide-eyed.

"No, the Pope. Of course, you!" Airnaruto shoved the Pope figure to Naruto 's mouth.

"It would be a very pope-pourri of educational experience," said Ross.

"Wine, women, and songs," Airnaruto juggled more figures.

"You can learn identify various regional cheeses," Ross replied.

"Bobbing for snails!"

"And indigenous folk songs,"

"Playing dunk the monk!" Airnaruto slammed the bucket of water on Ross's head. Juliet rolled her eyes and turned to Naruto , "Naruto , take it from the old spectator. "Life's not a spectator sport. If watching's all you're going to do, then you're going to watch your life go by without you."

"Yeah, you are a part fox, but you're human, with the flesh, and the hair, and the navel lint. We're just part of the architecture, right Ross?" Airnaruto asked.

"Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moist?" Ross asked, as he lighten shoved the bucket on Airnaruto.

"Naruto , just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose and…" Naruto interrupted her, "Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one thing."

"What?" They asked.

"My master, Lucifer," Naruto said, as he held a figure of Lucifer.

"Oh, that's right," mumbled the group.

"Well, when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does he mean 'never ever'?" Ross asked.

"Never ever and he hates the Feast of Fools. He'd be furious if I asked to go," Naruto replied.

"Who says you got to ask?" Airnaruto asked.

"Oh, no," Naruto realized what his friend is planning.

"You sneak out…"

"I couldn't…"

"…And you sneak back in,"

"He'll never know you were gone," said Juliet.

"I mean, if I get caught," Naruto panicked.

"Better beg forgiveness than to ask permission," said Ross.

"You could wear a disguise, just be a fox, just this once! I'm sure other are in the festival," said Airnaruto, as he wrapped the blue cloak around him, "What Lucifer doesn't know, can't hurt you."

"Ignorance the bliss," Ross rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking," Airnaruto glared at Ross.

"Nobody want to stay cooped up here forever," said Juliet. Naruto thought for a moment. Will he go outside to watch the festival instead of watching it in the bell tower? What Juliet said was right and Naruto smiled, "You're right, I'll go!" The Babylon Rouges cheered.

"I'll get cleaned up," said Naruto , another cheer was heard. "I'll stroll down the stairs. I'll march through the door and…" before he can finish, Lucifer appeared in front of him. Lucifer comes by to visit Naruto , because he raised him, as a baby. "Good morning, Naruto ," Lucifer greeted him.

Naruto stepped back a little, "Um…good morning, master," Naruto noticed that his friends are back to stone to keep his secret from Lucifer.

"Dear boy, who ever are you talking to?" asked Lucifer.

"My…friends," Naruto answered.

"I see…" Lucifer tapped the stone of Ross, "What are you friends made of, Naruto ?"

"Stone,"

"Can stone talk?"

"No, it can't,"

"That's right; you're a smart boy," Lucifer smiled, as he walked toward the table, "Now, lunch." Naruto dashed and grabbed the tray, where the dishes are. Then, he dashed back and one by one, he placed them on the table and sat down in front of Lucifer.

"Shall we review your alphabet, today?" Lucifer asked, as he open the book.

"Oh, yes master. I would like that very much," Naruto replied, still not smiling.

"Very well, A?" Lucifer asked.

"Abomination," Naruto answered.

"B…"

"Blasphemy?"

"C…"

"Contrition,"

"D…"

"Damnation,"

"E…"

"Eternal damnation,"

"Good, F…"

"Festival…" Naruto heard a spit from Lucifer and noticed he made a big mistake. Lucifer wiped his bottom jaw with the napkin, "Excuse me?"

"Forgiveness," Naruto lied.

"You said festival," said Lucifer.

"No!" Naruto was now going to get in trouble from his master; as Lucifer closed the book and got up, "You're thinking about going to the festival," Lucifer walked away, as Naruto followed him, with panic, "It's just that…you go every year."

Lucifer quickly turned around, "I am a public official. I must go!" Lucifer walked down stair, with Naruto following him, "But I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a swallow, drunken stupor." Lucifer walked outside, still at the bell tower, while Naruto stayed behind, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Naruto, can't you understand?" Lucifer asked, "When your heartless mother abandon you, as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this is the thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Naruto continue to apologize to Lucifer as he stand next to him.

"Oh, my dear Naruto, you don't know what it's like out there. I do…I do," Lucifer looked at the view and began to sing.

_**The world is cruel**_

_**The world is wicked**_

_**It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city**_

_**I am your only friend**_

Lucifer grinned at Naruto, while he listened.

_**I, who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you**_

_**I who look upon you without fear**_

_**How can I protect you, boy**_

_**Unless you always stay in here**_

_**Away in here?**_

Naruto still stared at Lucifer, as he walked back to the bell tower. Naruto followed and kept listening to Lucifer. "Remember what I taught you, Naruto," Lucifer said, as he continues to sing.

_**You are deformed**_

_**Naruto : I am deformed**_

_**Lucifer: And you are ugly**_

_**Naruto : And I am ugly**_

_**Lucifer: And these are crimes**_

_**For which the world**_

_**Shows little pity**_

_**You do not comprehend**_

_**Naruto : You are my one defender**_

Naruto listened, as he picked up a few figures he made and a figure of himself.

_**Lucifer: Out there they'll revile you**_

_**As a monster**_

_**Naruto : I am a monster**_

_**Lucifer: Out there they will hate**_

_**And scorn and jeer**_

_**Naruto : Only a monster**_

_**Lucifer: Why invite their calumny**_

_**And consternation?**_

_**Stay in here **_

_**Be faithful to me**_

_**Naruto : I'm faithful**_

_**Lucifer: Grateful to me**_

_**Naruto : I'm grateful **_

Lucifer moved the figures to make room for the basket he carried and lightly took the figure of Naruto out of Naruto's hand.

_**Do as I say**_

_**Obey**_

_**Lucifer**__** and Naruto : And stay**_

_**In here**_

Lucifer placed the figure on the model of Anime Church and glared at Naruto , as he walked away. "You are good to me, master. I'm sorry," Naruto apologized.

"You are forgiven," just as Lucifer was about to leave, he turned around and gave Naruto one last advice, "Be remember, Naruto. This is your sanctuary." Lucifer smiled and left the bell tower, as Naruto still sat there, thinking, "My sanctuary…" Naruto stared up at the bells, as he begins to sing.

_**Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone**_

_**Gazing around the people down below me**_

Naruto climbed up to look down, where the festival is being held.

_**All my life I watch them as I hid up here alone**_

_**Hungry for the histories they show me**_

_**All my life I memorized their faces**_

_**Knowing them as they will never know me**_

_**All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day **_

_**Not above them**_

_**But part of them**_

After Naruto picked up a few figures, he looked outside, again to view the festival and smiled.

_**And out there**_

_**Living in the sun**_

_**Giving one day out there**_

_**All I ask is one**_

_**To hold forever**_

Naruto slid down to meet his friends, who just came to life and Naruto hugged Airnaruto and Juliet, as they both smiled.

_**Out there**_

_**Where they all unaware**_

_**What I give**_

_**What I dare**_

_**Just to live one day out there**_

The camera zooms away from Naruto and we took a quick view down at the city, where all the people and animals were busy doing stuff.

_**Out there among the millers and the weaver and their wives**_

_**Through the roofs and gables I can see them**_

_**Everyday they shout and scold about their lives**_

_**Heedless of the gift is to be them**_

_**If I was in their skin**_

_**I'd treasure every instant**_

Naruto grinned happily, as he slid down on a small water pole and took a view at the whole city.

_**Out there**_

_**Strolling by the Seine**_

_**Taste the morning out there**_

_**Like ordinary men**_

Naruto splashed water on his face and looked around the stoned men, as he climbed way on top of Anime Church.

_**Who freely walk of about there**_

_**Just one day and then**_

_**I swear I'll be content**_

_**With my share**_

Naruto climbed down and ran in front of Anime Church, still smiling.

_**Won't resent**_

_**Won't despair**_

_**Old and bent**_

_**I won't care**_

_**I'll have spent**_

_**One day**_

_**Out there**_

The camera zooms away from Naruto, as a flock of birds flew by. The camera kept zooming farther away, as Naruto always want to go out there.

**Its all because of this song I pick Naruto I mean its great with him. Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Downtown in Animedom, people and animals are still doing things like, working, shopping, or even hanging out. All except one person, who is holding a map. It was a young man, who was wearing violet Magician Armor, he had blue hair, and eyes, and carried a green staff. It was DarkMagicianmon. Next to him was a different horse, with a horn on its head, light yellow skin, and its hair and tail are out of fire, including its legs. It was DarkMagicianmon's fire-type pokemon, Rapidash. D.M gave up, by crushing the map, sighing, "Huh, you leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything." D.M noticed two guards walking by, "Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice, would you…"they didn't answer, as they passed him, "Hmm, I guess not." D.M continued walking, with Rapidash followed.

As they continue walking, music was playing and three figures dancing. The first was a young woman, long silver hair, icy blue eyes, she was wearing a black shirt, matching pant, shoes, and a white coat. It's Hikari Ino, and she's the balance of hope.

The second is a wolf it was pure white color, he also had one bird wing and one bat wing. This was Tempest a wolf chimera and Hikari's familiar, who is doing tricks during the music.

The third, doing tricks with Tempest, is another a red dragon-like Reptile Digimon who carries the black Digital Hazard symbol on his chest and has wing-like ears. It was a Guilmon.

They're all dancing and playing music, waiting for people to give money. D.M smiled, as Tempest and Guilmon danced around the hat, where the money is. D.M dropped one coin into the hat. Before he left, his eyes wide as he stared at Hikari, which she stopped dancing and smiled. D.M smiled at her, like he has a crush on her. Before Hikari continues to dance, Sauske whistled. They stopped playing and dancing, knowing that guards are coming. They're about to leave quickly, until Tempest dragged the hat with his mouth and noticed a few coins fell out.

"Guys, I can use help!" Tempest shouted, as Hikari and her friends ran back to pick up the money, but two guards stepped in front of them, while Hikari glared at them. One is a boy with red hair, yellow goggles (with red spirals on them), and black marking under his red eyes. He wore a black trench coat, red tank top with a Frankenstein on it, black pants, black boot, and a red and white backpack. He's Jack Spicer, evil boy genius.

The second guard is a seven-foot tall monster with red shaggy hair, baggy red eyebrows, red eyes, a green face, tan snout, two horns on top of its head, yellow skin, tan umpire-chest, and a green shell, with spikes all over. He also wore spiked, collar, bracelets, and shoulder bands. It's Bowser, king of koopas.

"All right, balance, where'd you get the money?" Jack asked.

"For your information, I earned it," said Hikari.

"Balances, don't earn money," Jack rolled his eyes.

"You steal it?" Bowser grabbed her shoulders.

"You'd know a lot about stealing!" Hikari snapped. D.M watched them, with a confuse look, but he knew what's going to happen next.

"Troublemaker!" Jack yelled, as he was about to take the money. Hikari then gained one white wing and one black wing and blasted Bowser with air. Bowser didn't let her go, while she kicked Jack under his jaw, "Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down!"

"You leave her alone!" Guilmon and Tempest both tackled Jack, and Hikari hit Bowser with water. Hikari and her friends ran away from the guards. Both Jack and Bowser got up and began to chase them, but D.M pulled his pokemon in their way and they both got hit.

"Rapidash, use flamethrower," said D.M. Rapidash use its attack and blew fire on Jack's butt. Jack screamed, like a little girl and ran around, until he quickly sat on a water puddle.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. Naughty pokemon, naughty! It's just impossible! Really, I can't take it anywhere," D.M joked, as the other people laughed at them. Hikari and the gang watched and smiled.

"Let's get out of here, before something else happen," said Hikari. Her friends nodded and left to find a new place to hide. Meanwhile, Jack glared at D.M and Rapidash and turned to Bowser, "Bowser, take care of that loser!"

"I'll teach you a lesson, punk!" said Bowser, as he got out his knife. D.M rolled his eyes and quickly got out his sword, "You were saying, Bowser?"

"Oh, captain," Bowser got himself bonked and he saluted, "at your service, sir!"

"I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but…" D.M stared at Jack, "the Palace of Justice?"

Jack and Bowser noted to all the people and animals to make way for D.M. As he kept following them, he found a couple of coins on the ground. He picked them up and saw a few people, very poor. D.M dropped the money in the hat, as he walked passed them. The poor people were Hikari and her friends in disguise.

"Wow, that's so nice of him to give money back to us," said Gulimon.

"Yeah, but I don't like him, because he's a guard," said Tempest.

Meanwhile, Jack and Bowser lead D.M to the Palace of Justice, it's like a castle, but different. As D.M opened the door, Lucifer was talking to Skulker, "Skulker!"

"Sir?" Skulker saluted, holding a whip.

"Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the older sting will dull him to the new," Lucifer ordered.

"Yes sir," Skulker grinned evilly and went back, where he left off. Lucifer noticed that D.M is here, waiting, "Ah, so this is the gallant Captain D.M, home from the wars."

"Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir," said D.M.

"Your service record precedes you, D.M. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber," said Lucifer.

"And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it," said D.M.

"Yes, you know, my last captain of the guard was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me," said Lucifer, he and D.M heard a cracked whip and a painful scream.

"Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men to shape," said Lucifer.

"Uh…thank you, sir, uh, very uh, trem—uh, a tremendous honor, sir," said D.M, as he followed Lucifer outside.

"You come to Animedomin her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being easily misled," said Lucifer.

"Misled, sir?" D.M asked, confused.

"Look Captain…balances. They live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways to inflame peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped," Lucifer balled up his fist, after he stared at Hikari and her friend, playing music and dancing.

"I was summoned from the wars to capture powerful beings?" D.M asked, surprisingly.

"Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For twelve years, I've been taking care of the balances and their allies, one…by…one," Lucifer squashed three bugs after he said one by one and he flips the tile over and lots of bugs crawling over, "And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within these walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles."

"What are you going to do about it, sir?" D.M asked. Lucifer smiled evilly and answered D.M's question; he crushed all the bugs with the tile. D.M noticed the answer, "You make your point quite vividly, sir."

"You know, I like you, Captain. Shall we?" Lucifer asked, before they left, they heard loud music playing and people cheering loudly.

"Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain?" Lucifer asked.

"Not recently, sir," D.M answered.

"Then this should be quite education for you. Come along," Lucifer left with D.M followed, going to watch the festival.

**Sorry sempai but it was important with this sceneI know you would never ally yourself with Lucifer. Read & Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Outside of Notre Dame, Naruto climbed down to sneak out to watch the festival closely. He's wearing a blue cloak covering his ears and tails that Airnaruto gave him. Naruto finished climbed down the pillar and took a view at the festival for a bit, while the crowd began to sing.

_**Come one! Come all!**_

_**Leave your looms and milking stools**_

_**Coop of hens and pen of mules!**_

Before Naruto left, he looked up and saw his friends, waving down at him. Naruto smiled and continued looking down.

_**Come one! Come all!**_

_**Close to churches and schools**_

_**It's the day for breaking rules!**_

Naruto ran and climbed up a wooden pillar to look at the festival again, holding the rope. As he kept watching, the rope automatically untied. Naruto swung, screaming and landed safely in from of the crowd. He removed the hood from his face and stared at them.

_**Come and join the Feast…of…**_

_**Anemine: Fools!**_

After Anemine appeared the people began to cheer and the music played faster. Anemine laughed as the flags were pulled down. Naruto quickly ran to take cover, but the people are in his way. Before he ran, Anemine grabbed his arm, dancing and singing.

_**Anemine: Once a year we throw a party here in town**_

_**Once a year we turn all Animedom upside down**_

_**Everyman's a king and every king's a clown**_

_**Once again, on Topsy Turvy day! **_

Anemine noticed that Naruto had run off, so he's going to have a little fun.

_**It's a day the devil in us gets released**_

_**It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest**_

_**Everything is Topsy Turvy at the Feast of Fools!**_

While Naruto was trying to run from Anemine's goofiness, he quickly stopped and saw Krypto, Charlie, and Dodger walking as owner and their owners as dogs.

_**Crowd: Topsy Turvy**_

_**Anemine: Everything is upsy-daisy**_

Naruto turned around and freaked out, as he saw Ed, laughing dumbly, riding on an animal with tails on both ends.

_**Crowd: Topsy Turvy**_

_**Anemine: Everyone is acting crazy**_

_**Dress is gold and weeds are a bouquet**_

_**That's the way on Topsy Turvy day!**_

After Naruto got out from another tent, where the girls were doing the can-can, he stumbled into another tent. Naruto grabbed the curtain and accidentally, where Hikari was wearing a blue robe. Hikari quickly turned around, after Naruto fell on the floor, "Hey! Are you all right?"

Naruto uncovered himself, trying to cover his face from her, "I didn't mean to…I'm sorry."

"You're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let me see," said Hikari.

"No, no, no!" Naruto was afraid that she might get scared, but when she removed his hood, she doesn't seem to be afraid. 'a halfbreed?' Tempest thought, while Gulimon look disgusted.

"There, see no harm done," Hikari smiled. Naruto calmed down and smiled, as she escorted him out, "Just try and be a little more careful."

"I…I…I will," said Naruto.

"By the way, great costume," Hikari smiled and went back inside to get dress. Naruto calmed down and realized that he's a part of the festival. Naruto quickly turned around and saw more people Naruto quickly turned around and saw Fry, scrubbing his back, while Zoidberg pushed the carter.

_**Crowd: Topsy Turvy!**_

_**Anemine: Beat the drums and blow the**_ _**trumpets**_

_**Crowd: Topsy Turvy**_

_**Anemine and crowd: Join the bums and thieves and strumpets**_

Naruto screamed, as Tenten danced with Naruto, with the others.

_**Anemine: Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy**_

_**On the sixth and January**_

_**Anemine and crowd: All because it's Topsy Turvy day!**_

Lucifer was inside the carrier, while D.M is riding Rapidash, with the other guards' followed. D.M pointed the guards to go left and right.

_**Anemine: Come one! Come all!**_

Lucifer went out and sat down, where his spot was every year, as Anemine appeared out of nowhere. Lucifer rolled his eyes, still not smiling.

_**Hurry, hurry, here's your chance **_

_**See the mystery and romance!**_

_**Come one! Come all!**_

_**See the finest girl in France**_

_**Make an entrance to entrance**_

_**Dance la Hikari…DANCE!**_

Anemine used her magic and Hikari appeared magically, wearing a beautiful silver dress and holding a tambourine. Naruto and Lucifer's eyes wide, as Hikari began to dance some more.

"Look at that disgusting display!" said Lucifer.

"Yes sir," D.M still smiled at her, looking at her beauty. Hikari ran toward Lucifer, holds her handkerchief and wraps it around Lucifer's head, playfully, using it to pull him closer. She moves closer to kiss him, but jumps away at the last moment. Lucifer pulled her handkerchief, angrily. Hikari continued to dance and Naruto watched. Then, she does the trick like cheerleaders does and she winked at Naruto, who is covering his hood. She took the staff from Aang and placed it hard on the stage. She is some tricks and smiled, as she was done.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!" Anemine announced, as everyone threw coins, including D.M and Naruto applauded.

_**Here it is, the moment you've bee waiting for**_

_**Here it is, you know exactly what's in store**_

_**Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore**_

_**Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!**_

"You all remember last year's king?" Anemine asked, as the people waved at Tobi, who was drunk and burped.

_**So make a face that's horrible and frightening**_

_**Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing**_

_**For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fool!**_

_**Why?**_

_**Crowd: Topsy Turvy!**_

_**Anemine: Ugly folks, forget your shyness!**_

Hikari helped Naruto up to the stage, with his cloak slipped off.

_**Crowd: Topsy Turvy!**_

Edd was dressed as a rowboat, screaming and chasing by Eddy and Crash, dressed as Gyarados.

_**Anemine: You could soon be called your highness!**_

_**Crowd: Put your foulest features of display**_

_**Be the king on Topsy Turvy day!**_

Hikari pulled off the masked, revealing Tucker, who made a weird face. The people booed and Tempest tackled him from behind and he fell into a puddle of mud.

Then Hikari pulled off the second mask, who is Dash Parr, making a weird face, but the people booed and Guilmon tackled him, falling on the puddle, on top of Tucker. Then, Ben, Cyborg, Goten were kicked out of the stage and Tempest tacked Sonic, Donald, Jumba, and Bart. Tempest stopped in front of Naruto, gasping. As Hikari pulled off his ears, she gasped that he is real. The other people gasped as well.

"That's no mask," said Robin.

"It's his real ears," said Kim.

"He's hideous," said Ami.

"It's the bell ringer from Anime Church!" said Ash. Lucifer got up slowly and saw Naruto in shock. Naruto looked around, as the people stared at him, with their shocking faces. Naruto realized that he made a very huge mistake and covered himself, with his arms and hands. When everything was about to go bad, Anemine came in, "Ladies and Gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Animedom and here he is, Naruto Uzumaki the half demon of Anime Church!" Anemine placed the crown on Naruto's head and the people cheered, running toward him.

_**Every…party!**_

_**Crowd: One a year we throw a party here in town**_

_**Anemine: Hail to the king!**_

Anemine lead the crow, who is carrying Naruto. She quickly grabbed Aang's staff. "Hey!" Aang yelled.

_**Crowd: Once a year, we turn all Animedom upside-down**_

_**Anemine: Oh what a king**_

The people tossed Tobi off the chair and placed Naruto, as a new king.

_**Crowd: Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown**_

_**Anemine: Girls, give a kiss!**_

Kairi and Namine both kissed Naruto on the cheek, who was blushing.

_**Crowd: Once a year on Topsy Turvy day!**_

_**Anemine: We never have a king like this**_

Naruto waved at Lucifer, who is glaring at him, with his arms crossed.

_**Anemine and crowd: And it's the day we do the things that we deplore**_

_**On the other three-hundred-and-sixty-four**_

During that Anemine wrapped the king's cape around Naruto. Naruto smiled and shed tears of joy.

_**Once a year we love to drop in **_

_**Where the beer is never stopping**_

Peter Griffin jumped in the large bucket full of beer. Homer was very drunk, as he tried to pull the cork. The cork flew and hit Lenny's "place where it hurts."

_**For a chance to pop some popinjay**_

_**And pick the king who'll put the top**_

_**In Topsy…Turvy…Day**_

_**(Topsy Turvy)**_

_**(Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy Topsy Turvy day!)**_

The people cheered at Naruto, who was laughing in happiness, but Lucifer wasn't very happy for him.

**Things are looking up for Naruto, but the worse is just around the corner.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The people are still cheering at Naruto, for being the new King of Fools! Even his friends are cheering, too. The people kept cheering and chanting his name. Yes, everything is going perfect, until Bowser kept tossing a tomato, "You think he's ugly now? Watch this!" Naruto kept smiling, until he got hit by a tomato, right on his dragon's face. The people gasped, as Bowser laughed, "Now that's ugly!"

"Hail to the king?" Norm yelled, as he threw another tomato at Naruto. Naruto was blinded by the tomatoes and accidentally slipped. The people began to laugh and one by one, they all join in. They kept throwing other vegetables at him, until Seifer threw parts of the rope and the rope is around Naruto's arm, while the other, who is from Dash Baxter, roped Naruto's neck. Naruto got angry and used his power to get loose, but Seifer and Dash tied him down quickly. Naruto was unable to break free and Seifer turned the routing platform, causing Naruto to spin. The people kept laughing and throwing at him, but Lucifer didn't do anything.

"Master!" Naruto shouted at Lucifer, "Master, please help me!" Lucifer didn't do anything; he just sat there and turned his head away. The people kept shouting and laughing, but D.M has seen enough, "Sir, request for permission to stop the cruelty?"

"In a moment, Captain. A lesson needs to be learn here," Lucifer smirked. Just as things gone worse, the people gasped and silent. Lucifer and D.M look up to the stage and saw Hikari and her friends, walking up to the stage, where Naruto is tied up. Hikari stared at him, with her friends behind her. Naruto looked up, slowly at he then her friends.

"Don't be afraid," Hikari kneeled down next to him, when Naruto was a little scared, "I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen." Hikari wiped some vegetables off of Naruto's face, gently.

"You, balance! Get down at once!" Lucifer ordered.

"Yes, your honor. Just as soon as I free the poor creature," said Hikari.

"I forbid it!" Lucifer yelled. Hikari nodded at Tempest, which he use his sharp claws to free Naruto. The people gasped.

"How dare you defy me!" Now Lucifer is angry.

"You mistreat this poor boy, the same way you mistreat my people!" Hikari glared at him.

"You speak of justice, yet you're cruel to those most in need of your help!" yelled Hikari.

"Silence!" Lucifer snapped.

"Justice!" shouted Hikari. The people were whispering to each other, while a few were staring. Hikari helped him up.

"Mark my words, balance, you will pay for this insolence," said Lucifer.

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool," Hikari grabbed the crown from Naruto's head, "The only fool I see…is **YOU!**" she threw the crown in front of Lucifer, while Gulimon blew raspberries at him.

"Let's all hail to the new King of Fools!" Tempest teased. The people laughed at him, which made Lucifer angry, "Captain DarkMagicianmon, arrest her!" D.M snapped his fingers, signaling the guards to move forward to arrest her and her friends. The guards rode their horses and they all surrounded them.

"Now let's see. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 of you and three of us. What's a poor girl and her friends to do?" Hikari pretended to cry, while her friends gathered close to her. As she blew her nose, she and her friends had vanished to thin air.

"Witchcraft," Lucifer was shocked. (AN: Here comes the good part!)

"Oh boys, over here!" Lucifer and D.M saw Hikari and her friends disguising as funny heads.

"There she is!" Bowser shouted.

"Get her!" Jack shouted as well. Hikari, in her balance form, and her friends ran toward the crowd and jumped on them, which the crowd carried them. She waved goodbye at Jack and Bowser. The two looked at each other and they began to jump toward the crowd, but the crowd moved aside, which cause them to hit the hard ground. Hikari and the others saw Norm, Mr. Crocker, and Cortex running toward them.

"Tempest I'll need a hand for these lunkheads," said Hikari. Tempest nodded and the three jumped on a large cage, where Abe Simpson is, and swung it, knocking Nor, Crocker, and Cortex. The chain of the cage broke and began to roll, with Hikari, Tempest and Gulimon were on, but they're still okay and they ran backwards, causing the cage to roll faster. The people cheered, as Ben quickly changed into XLR8 and ran fast speed.

Ben noticed that Hikari's friends are on him. They all grinned and waved, "Hi." Ben kept running, while Hikari, Danny and June were rolling the cage. Hikari gave the signal and June jumped on Ben, while Hikari and Danny flew. Tubbimura, Technus, Drakken, and Ultimoose kept chasing them, until Beast Boy change into a T-Rex. The four stopped in front of them, with their frighten looks and Beast Boy swung his tail, right to their places they hurt the most. The four screamed in pain and fell on the ground.

Hikari, Ben and her friends smiled, until Tempest yelled, "Look out!" The others gasped, as they saw a ramp in the middle. It send Ben flying, but he landed safely. The guards got them hit and knocked out. The door of the cage opened and Abe noticed that he's free.

"I'm free, I'm free," as Abe got out, he tripped over the cage and he fell to the stockades. He was locked, again, "Dang it!"

Hikari and her friends were chased by Demyx. Hikari gave Clay the signal and he uses a Shen-Gon-Wu, "Lotus Twister!" Clay's body became rubber and he stretched his body; his hands and feet grabbed the posts. Demyx ran to Clay's rubbery body and that send Demyx flying; he screamed as the people and Hikari heard a crash and the helmet landed on Hikari's head. The crowd cheered, as Hikari and her friends bowed, but it's not over yet. She saw Team Rocket running towards her, with their horses. Hikari threw the helmet, like a Frisbee and it hits Team Rocket, knocking them out.

D.M ducked just in time and smiled at Hikari's tricks, "What a woman!" Hikari saw Father and Nightmaster, riding their horses toward them. Hikari and her friends ran, while the villains chased. The two heard Omi whistled and he tossed a long staff. They held it and they ran right where Lucifer is. Lucifer gasped, as Father and Nightmaster sliced his stand, by accident, sending him diving for cover. Lucifer got up and he was very angry. The people saw Hikari cover herself and her friends, until they disappeared. Lucifer got up and quickly turned around, glaring angrily at Naruto, while the clouds came in, causing it to rain.

"Find her, Captain! I want her alive," Lucifer ordered.

"Yes sir. Seal off the area, men. Find the balance, and do not harm her!" D.M ordered as the guards are searching and pushing people aside. Lucifer rode his horse to Naruto and glared at him. Naruto looked at him and hung his head low, "I'm sorry, master. I will never disobey you, again."

Naruto got off and walked to Anime Church, while the people stepped aside, looking at him. The rain began to fall, as Naruto covered his face, not looking at the people. As he went to the entrance, his friends are sad, due to what happen. Naruto went inside of Anime Church and closing the door, with a sad face, never to take a step outside, again.

It's a rainy day at Animedom; the people began to walk away, after when Naruto had entered Anime Church. All except three people, which we know is Hikari and her friends in disguises. "Great, now the guards are going to search the whole city to find you," said Tempest.

"Yeah, I know that Lucifer guy won't rest, until he finds you," said Gulimon.

"Well, we should go inside Anime Church; that's the only place they can't arrest me," said Hikari.

"Are you nuts? That demon is in there!" said Tempest.

"Look, we should go there and maybe we can find him. He belongs in our kind," said Hikari.

"Will you two quit arguing and just go in there?" said Gulimon.

"You're right, let's go," Hikari walked in. As they walked inside, they didn't know that D.M just noticed. D.M followed her alone. Hikari and her friends went inside and looked around. They walked, looking around with their amazed look on their faces.

"Wow, this place is huge," said Gulimon.

"Yeah, I've never been to a place that's huge," Tempest added, "You think that demon boy is in here?"

"I'm sure he's in here, but he could be anywhere!" Hikari answered, she and her friends looked around, and D.M walked behind her, but Hikari noticed that he's close behind her. She turns, grabs his staff and transforms, which made her friends jumped for a bit and they glared at him.

"You!" Hikari growled, pointing the sword close to his face, after she forced him on the floor.

"Easy, easy, I just shaved this morning," said D.M.

"Oh really? You missed a spot," Hikari grinned evilly.

"All right, all right…just calm down. Just give a chance to apologize," said D.M.

"For what?" Hikari asked. D.M answered her by giving her a floor sweep; he grabs his staff and turns it to her, "That, for example."

That made Hikari ticked and her eyes glowing blood red, "You sneaky son of a…" D.M interrupted her, "Ah, ah, ah, watch it…you're in a church."

"Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" Hikari asked, as she picked up the staff, where candles are. She swings the staff, but D.M blocks it with his staff.

"Candlelight…privacy…music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat! You almost fight as well as a man," said D.M, as he fights Hikari.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you!" said Hikari.

"That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?" D.M asked.

"No, this is!" Hikari swings one end of the staff at D.M's 'you know what,' but he blocks it with his staff. Hikari quickly hits him in the face, with the other end of the staff.

D.M shakes it off, "Touché," Tempest; head butts him on the chest, "I didn't know your friends."

"Well, Tempest doesn't take kindly to soldiers," said Hikari.

"Eh, I noticed…permit me, I'm DarkMagicianmon. Call me D.M and you are?" D.M asked. Hikari and her friends are silent and they looked at each other, with their sarcastic face.

"Is this an interrogation?" Tempest asked.

"It's called an introduction," D.M answered.

"You're not arresting me?" Hikari asked, as she turned back to human.

"Not as long as you're here…I can't,"

"You're not all like all the other soldiers,"

"Thank you,"

"So, if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?"

"I'd settle for you name,"

"Hikari,"

It's beautiful, much better than DarkMagicianmon, anyway," D.M joked, as Tempest glared at him. As they gazed into each other's eyes, neither notices Lucifer and his guards approaching.

"Good work, Captain. Now, arrest her!" Lucifer ordered.

"You'll have to go through us first!" said Tempest.

D.M turned around, quickly at Hikari, "Claim sanctuary!" Hikari didn't say a word, just staring at him, oddly. "Say it!" D.M said, trying to save her.

"You tricked me!" Hikari was ticked off.

"I'm waiting, Captain," said Lucifer.

"I'm sorry, sir. She claim sanctuary, there's nothing I can do," said D.M.

"Then, drag her outside and…" Lucifer is interrupted by someone, "Lucifer, you will not touch her!" It was Ucha, the priest who stopped Lucifer for dropping Naruto, as a baby, to the well.

"Don't worry, Lucifer learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church," said Ucha. Lucifer glared angrily at Ucha and left, followed by the guards, but he hid himself behind the pillar. Ucha grabbed D.M's arm and escorting him outside of Anime Church. Tempest ran and kept head butting him. Lucifer jumps out from behind, grabbing Hikari's arm and twist it behind her.

"You think you've outwitted me, but I'm a patient man, and balances don't do well inside stone walls," Lucifer paused, and then breathes deeply, smelling her hair.

"What are you doing?" Hikari asked, trying to break Lucifer's grip.

"I was just imagining a rope around your beautiful neck," Lucifer caressed her neck, but Hikari pulls away, "I know what you were imagining!"

"Such a cleaver girl. So typical of your kind, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter…" Lucifer begins to leave, "You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside and you're mine!" Lucifer exits, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Tempest, can you check outside to see the coast is clear?" Hikari asked. Danny nodded and peeked his head through the door. He saw a Bowser and a few guards standing in front of Anime Church.

"Lucifer's orders! Post a guard at every door," said Bowser. Tempest pulled back inside, with an upset look on his face, "Bad news, Lucifer's guards are now posting every door." Hikari slammed her fist on the wall and her friends sat next to her.

"Don't worry guys, if Lucifer thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong," said Hikari.

"Don't act rashly, child. You created quite a stir at that festival. It would be unwise to arouse Lucifer's anger," said Ucha, as he lit the candles.

"You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy? I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then…" Hikari sighs, "What do they have against people who are different, anyway?"

"You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself," said Ucha.

"No one out there's going to help, that's for sure," said Hikari.

"Perhaps there's someone in here who can," said Ucha, he gracefully motions towards the inside of the church, then exits. Hikari and her friends move into the church and saw a few people, on their knees, praying. Hikari was quiet for a bit, until she began to sing.

**I don't know if You can here me**

**Or if You're even there **

**I don't know if You would listen**

**To a balance's prayer**

**Yes, I know I'm just an outcast**

**I shouldn't speak to You**

**Still I see Your face and wonder**

**Were You once an outcast too?**

Back at the bell tower, Naruto, who is dry and clean, lifted his face and heard a voice, while Hikari walked, where all the candles are.

**God help the outcasts**

**Hungry for birth**

**Show them the mercy **

**They don't find on earth**

**God help my people**

**We look to You still**

**God help the outcast**

**Or nobody will**

Naruto walked inside of the church, but kept hiding from other people. He looked at her, as she kept walking and the people walked in the opposite way.

**Chorus: I ask for wealth**

**I ask for fame**

**I ask for glory to shine on my name**

**Clover: I ask for love**

**Clover and chorus: I can possess**

**I ask for God and His angels to bless me**

**Hikari: I ask for nothing**

**I can get by**

Naruto kept following her, still hiding in the darkness.

**But I know so many**

**Less lucky than I**

**Please help my people **

**The poor and downtrod**

**I thought we all were**

**The children of God**

**God help the outcasts**

**The children of God**

Hikari's friends walked toward her and Tempest and Gulimon nudged Hikari legs. She bent down and hugged them. Naruto smiled and sighed, remembering what she did at the festival.

**Well things went good don't you think? I always loved this song**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Naruto smiled, as he heard Hikari's beautiful voice; he sighed, until someone scared him, "You, bell ringer! What are you doing down here!" It was Gary Oak. Startling Naruto, he jumps and knocks over the candle staff, which got Hikari and her friends' attention.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" Gary shouted, as Naruto ran back to the bell tower.

"Look, it's that demon boy," said Tempest.

"Let's go," said Hikari, as she ran, with her friends followed, "Wait! We want to talk to you!" Naruto didn't reply; he ran out the top of the staircase, followed by Hikari and her friends. In the bell tower Naruto's friends looked above.

"Look, he's got friends with him," said Juliet.

"Yeah, maybe today wasn't a total loss after all," Airnaruto added.

"A vision of loveliness!" said Ross.

"The one, who's a balance, isn't bad either," said Airnaruto. Naruto reached to the bell tower and the Authors applaud and greet him.

"Naruto!" Airnaruto shouted.

"Congratulations!" said Ross.

"Got the girls chasing you already," said Airnaruto.

"Actually I…" Ross interrupted Naruto, "You mustn't run too fast, or she'll get away."

"Yes, ah, ah, ah, I know. That's what…" Naruto got interrupted by Airnaruto, "Give her some slack, then you reel her in, give her some slack, then you reel her in, then give her some slack…" Juliet bonked Airnaruto on the head, "Knock it off, Airnaruto…she maybe a balance, but she's a girl, not a mackerel." Hikari and her friends finally enter, after Naruto's friends turned to stone.

"There you are, I was afraid we'd lost you," said Hikari.

"Yes. Um, well, I uh, I have chores to do. It was, uh, nice…seeing…you…again. Ohh…" Naruto ran off.

"No wait," Hikari chased him. Meanwhile Tempest is examining the stone of Airnaruto. Airnaruto briefly came to life and pulled his tail, then back to stone.

Hikari and her friends chased Naruto; again, "We're really sorry about this afternoon. We had no idea who you were. We would never in our lives have…pulled…you…up on the…stage." They slow down as they reached Naruto's room, with its dangling glass mobile and model of the city.

"Wow," said Hikari.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"This is where I live," said Naruto.

"Did you make all of these things yourself?" Danny asked, as he, Gulimon looked around. Tempest found models of sheep and began eating some, with none of his friends noticing.

"Most of them," Naruto answered. Hikari fingered the mobile, "This is beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins."

"But you're a beautiful dancer," Naruto smiled.

"Well, it keeps bread on the table, anyway. What's this?" Hikari asked as she saw a cloth covered something.

"Oh no, please, oh…I'm finished…I still have to paint them…" Naruto begged, but Hikari uncovered it. She is surprised, "The blacksmith and the baker. You're a surprising person, Naruto. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself."

"Well, it's not just me…there's the gargoyles, and of course the bells," said Naruto, as they heard the bells made nice sounds, "Would you and your friends like to see them?"

"Yes, of course. Wouldn't we, guys?" Hikari asked. Gulimon nodded, while Tempest slurps the last model to his mouth.

Naruto smiled, "Follow me; I'll introduce you and your friends!" Naruto climbed up where the bells are, with Hikari and her friends followed. They saw, in amazed the bells at the bell tower.

"Never knew there were so many," said Gulimon. Naruto swung next to the bells to introduce the, to Hikari and her friends, "That's little Sophia, and…Jean Marie, Ann Marie and Louise Marie. Triplets, you know."

"And who's this?" Hikari asked, as she stared at the big bell.

"Big Marie," Naruto answered, as he landed on his feet and changed back to human.

"Hello!" Hikari yelled, inside of Big Marie, which echoes and resonates richly.

"She likes you; would you like to see more?" Naruto asked.

"How about it, guys?" Hikari asked her friends. Gulimon nodded, except Tempest, who just burped and jumped, as he heard echoes inside of the bell. Naruto, Hikari and her friends proceed outside to a beautiful view of Animedom and Animetopia.

"I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this. I could never stay up here forever," said Hikari.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," said Tempest.

"You could, you know," said Naruto.

"No, we couldn't," said Hikari, with a sad look on her face.

"Oh yes, you have sanctuary, so does your friends," said Naruto.

"But not freedom. Balances don't do well on stone walls," said Hikari, as she turned around.

"But you're not like other balances. They're…evil," said Naruto.

"Now, who told you that?" Hikari asked.

"My master, Lucifer, he raised me," said Naruto.

"How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?" Tempest asked.

"Cruel? Oh no, he saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. I'm a monster, you know," said Naruto.

"He told you what?" Hikari asked.

"Look at me," said Naruto. Hikari thought for a moment, until she had an idea, "Give me your hand."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Just let me see it," Hikari took his hand and tracing the lines on his hand with her finger.

"What are you doing?" Hikari asked.

"Examining the lines on his hand," said June, "Hmm, a long life line…oh, and this one mean you're shy. Hmm…hmm…hmm…hmm…that's funny."

"What!" Naruto was worried. Hikari didn't answer.

"Monster lines, not a single one. Now, look at me, do you think I'm evil?" Hikari asked.

"No, no, no. You are kind and good and…" Naruto got interrupted by Hikari, "And a balance. And maybe Lucifer's wrong about both of us." Below, the Authors were listening.

"What did she say?" Airnaruto asked.

"Lucifer's nose is long, and he wears a truss," Juliet answered.

"Ha, told you! Pay up, Ross," Airnaruto grinned. Ross rolled his eyes and tossed his coin to Airnaruto. Meanwhile, back on top, Naruto decided to help Hikari and her friends, "Okay, you help me. Now, I will help you."

"But there's no way out," said Hikari.

"Yeah, we're trapped like rats," said Tempest.

"And there's soldiers everywhere," said Gulimon.

"We won't use the door," said Naruto.

"You mean…climb down?" Tempest asked.

"Sure, I'll carry you guys," said Naruto.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hikari replied.

"Now, don't be afraid," Naruto said.

"We're not afraid," said Gulimon. Naruto walks to the edge of the bell tower.

"Now, we're afraid," said Hikari.

"The trick is not to look down," said Naruto and jumped, with the three on his back. "Have you done this before?" Hikari asked.

"No," Naruto answered, as he led Hikari and her friends. Naruto landed safely on the slanted roof, followed by Hikari and her friends.

"Wow, I must say you're quite an acrobat," said Tempest.

"Thank you…" Naruto's words are cut short as the tile, they're on, breaks free and they begin to slide down the roof as if they were on the sled. They're able to jump off their sled just before it goes sailing off the air. It lands a few blocks away. The guards on the ground heard a crash and go off to investigate.

"Check the ally!" said Norm.

"This way!" said Yuck. As the guards pass Naruto, Hikari and her friends slid down and hide as part of the statue, as Jack walked by, still searching. When the coast is clear they calmed down.

"I hope I didn't scare you three," said Naruto.

"Not for an instant," said Gulimon.

"Tell me about it," said Tempest.

"I'll never forget you, Hikari," said Naruto. Hikari lifted his head to look at her, "Come with us."

"What?" Naruto's eyes widen.

"To the Court of Miracles, leave this place," said Hikari.

"Yeah, you're a half demon you could become a good ally," said Spyro.

"Oh no, I'm never going back there again. You saw what happen. No, this is where I belong," said Naruto, "I know that I'm like you, but I still won't fit in."

"All right, then we'll come to see you," said Hikari.

"What? Here? But the soldiers and Lucifer, and…" Hikari interrupted Naruto, "We'll come after sunset."

"At sunset, I ring the evening mass, and after that, I clean the kooisters, and then I ring the vespers, and…" Hikari kissed him on the cheek, "Whatever's good for you."

Hikari pulls a talisman off of her neck and hands it to Naruto, "If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way."

"But how?" Naruto asked.

"Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand," said Hikari. Naruto placed the talisman inside of his shirt.

"Uh guys, more guards are coming," said Tempest.

"Hurry, you must go," said Naruto. Hikari nodded and swings down the rope to the ground and runs off, followed by her friends. Naruto climbed back up to the bell tower. As soon as he reaches to the ledge D.Mappeared in front of him, "Hi there, I'm looking for the balance girl. Have you seen her?"

Naruto gets very angry at the sight of the captain and takes a swing with his tails. D.M backs up, "Whoa, whoa, easy."

"No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!" Naruto shouted.

"Wait! All I wanted was to…"

"Go!"

"I mean her no harm!"

"_**GO!"**_ Naruto swings his tails at him. D.M backs off, but Naruto continues to swing. Back downstairs, D.M finally draws his staff and swings, pinned Naruto's hand against the wall. Naruto grabbed D.M by the chest.

"You tell her from me, I didn't mean to trap her here, but it was the only way to save her and her friends' lives. Will you tell her that?" D.M asked. Naruto didn't answer, as he glared at the digimon. D.M asked, "Will you?"

"If you go, now!" said Naruto.

"I'll go. Now, will you just put me down?" D.M asked, as he noticed that Naruto's been hold D.M several feet from the floor. Naruto sets D.M on the floor, as D.M starts to leave, but turns to say something, "Oh, and one more thing. Tell Hikari she's very lucky."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"To have a friend like you," D.M smiled, as he left, leaving Naruto alone and confused.

**Well next is my favorite part of the movie, but till then Read and reveiw**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

During the night, Naruto returns to his room of the bell tower, after his deal with D.M. When he returns to his room, the Authors dashed toward him and cheered.

"Hey, hey, there he is!" said Airnaruto.

"You ejected that guy with great panache!" said Ross.

"The nerve of him! Snooping around here trying to steal your girl!" said Airnaruto.

"My girl?" Naruto was confused.

"Hikari, the balance, works with her friends, remember?" Juliet asked.

"Boy, I do…way a go, lover boy!" Airnaruto cheered.

"Oh, don't be so modest!" said Juliet.

"Look, I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all Animedom, remember? I don't think I'm her type," Naruto said, as he took the view at Animedom and began to sing.

_**So many times out there**_

_**I've watched the happy pair**_

_**Or lovers walking in the night**_

_**They have a kind of glow around them**_

_**It almost looked like heaven's light**_

After Naruto went back inside and stared the model of the city, the authors smiled and Airnaruto cuddles close to Juliet, but she punched him.

_**I knew I never know**_

_**That warm and loving glow**_

_**Thought I might wish for all my might**_

_**No face is hideous as my face**_

_**Was ever meant for heaven's light**_

Juliet gave him a piece of wood and a knife and Naruto began to carve it to make a model of Hikari.

_**But suddenly and angel has smiled at me**_

_**And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright**_

Naruto smiled and saw Authors, drawing something on a piece of paper. Ross drew something carefully, while Airnaruto erased the line and blew the just to Ross's paper. Airnaruto took a quick look, but Ross covered it up, glaring at him.

_**I dare to dream that she**_

_**Might even care for me**_

_**And as I ring the bells tonight**_

Naruto finished carving the wood and began to paint. Ross showed Naruto his picture of Hikari, in her human form. Juliet showed another picture of Hikari, but in her balance form, but Airnaruto showed a picture of Juliet. Juliet glared at him and Ross smacked his hand on his forehead.

_**My cold dark tower seems to be bright**_

_**I swear it must be heaven's light**_

Naruto finished working on a new model and it was a model of Hikari. He went upstairs and began to ring the bells. We now see Ucha and the other group in the ground level of the cathedral, singing.

_**Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti**_

_**Beatae Mariae simper Virgini**_

_**Beato Michaeli archangelo**_

_**Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis**_

The camera zooms right toward the Palace of Justice, where Lucifer is, during that, the lights going out all over Animedom to rest for the night, all except the Palace of Justice. Lucifer stared at Anime Church and begins to sing.

_**Beata Maria**_

_**You know I am a righteous man**_

_**On my virtue I am justly proud**_

_**Chorus: Et tibit Pater**_

Lucifer walked toward the hallway, where the big fireplace is and stared at it.

_**Lucifer: Beata Maria**_

_**You know I'm so much purer than**_

_**The common, vulgnar, weak, licentious crowd**_

_**Chorus: Quia peccavi nimis **_

_**Lucifer: Then tell me, Maria**_

_**Why I see her dancing there**_

_**Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul**_

_**Chorus: Cogitatione**_

_**Lucifer**__**: I feel her, I see her**_

_**The sun caught in her silver hair**_

_**Is blazing in me out of all control**_

_**Chorus: Verbo et opere**_

Lucifer saw the fiery figure of Hikari dancing and smiling, but Lucifer's eyes widen.

_**Lucifer: Like fire**_

_**Hellfire**_

_**This fire in my skin**_

_**This burning desire**_

_**Is turning me…to…sin**_

Lucifer got out the handkerchief that Hikari has and caressed it to his face, then he fell on his knees and the walls of the room and the flames suddenly become a row of judges, dressed in black robes, with no face. Lucifer was terrified.

_**It's not my fault**_

_**Judges: Mea culpa**_

_**Lucifer: I'm not to blame**_

_**Judges: Mea culpa**_

_**Lucifer: It is the balance girl**_

_**The witch who sent this flame**_

_**Judges: Mea maxima culpa**_

_**Lucifer: It's not my fault**_

_**Judges: Mea culpa**_

_**Lucifer: If in God's plan**_

_**Judges: Mea culpa**_

_**Lucifer: He made the devil so much**_

_**Stronger than the man**_

After Lucifer ran, while the judges stared at him, the judges melted and turned back to fire, swirling around Lucifer and the room went back to normal.

_**Protect me Maria**_

_**Don't let this siren cast her spell**_

_**Don't let her fire near my flesh and bone**_

_**Destroy Hikari**_

_**And let her taste the fires of hell**_

_**Or else let her be mine and mine alone**_

Lucifer saw the fiery figure of Hikari, tied up and suffering the fire. Then, the smoke of Hikari floated toward Lucifer and he began to wrap his arms around her, but she vanished. Lucifer turned around, after her head a knock. Jack Spicer opened the door, "Lucifer, the balance has escaped."

"What?" Lucifer was shocked.

"She's no longer in the cathedral…she's gone," said Jack.

"But how and…never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her, I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Animedom!" Lucifer turned around, staring at the fire, while Jack left. Lucifer continues to sing.

_**Hellfire**_

_**Dark fire**_

_**Now balance, it's your turn**_

_**Choose me or your fire**_

_**Be mine or you will burn**_

Lucifer threw the handkerchiefs in the fireplace and watched it burn.

_**Chorus: Kyrie Eleison**_

_**Lucifer: God, have mercy on her**_

_**Chorus: Kyrie Eleison**_

_**Lucifer: God, have mercy on me**_

Lucifer stepped back towards the wall as he saw the shadowy figures, carrying the staffs, with crosses on top. He turned around, not looking at them.

_**Chorus: Kyrie Eleison**_

_**Lucifer: But she will be mine**_

_**Or she…will…burn**_

Lucifer fell on his knees again as more shadowy figures kept flying, the room went back to normal and Lucifer had passed out for the night.

**I just want to say I loved do the Hellfire scene, because that truly fits Lucifer and his thoughts about me **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Morning arrived in Animedom and D.M and the other soldiers are here for the arrival of Lucifer. "Attention!" D.M and the guards went to attention as Lucifer got out of his carriage D.M saluted, "Good morning, sir!" As Lucifer got out, D.M noticed that Lucifer's skin is pale and he look like he didn't sleep well.

"Are you feeling alright?" D.M asked.

"I had a little trouble with the fireplace," Lucifer answered.

"I see, your orders, sir?" D.M asked.

"Fine the balance girl!" Lucifer ordered. Later that day, the guards broke down the door to the bakery store. Alphonse and his brother, Edward turned around and saw the guards are wrecking the store.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Get out!" Alphonse said as he tried to use alchemy, but Norm held him and Edward down. Crocker and Slade moved the barrel, as Vlad moved the carpet and opened the trap door, where the Winx Girls are. The Winx Girls, Alphonse and Edward are outside with their hands cuffed. A few handcuffs have anti-magic, so the Winx Girls can't use their powers.

"Ten pieces of silver for the balance Hikari," Lucifer got out pieces of silver, showing it to Alphonse, Edward, and the Winx Girls, but none of them said a word. Lucifer glared at them and ordered the guards, "Lock them up!" Lucifer's guards pushed the carriage to the river. As it begins to sink, Luffy and the pirates came to the surface. They're all lined up, with they're hands cuffed, as Lucifer surveying them, "Twenty pieces of silver for the balance Hikari." But none of them spoke; they all just glared at him.

"Take them away!" Lucifer ordered. D.M stood there, glaring at Lucifer that he doesn't like the order that Lucifer gave him.

Lucifer, D.M, and the guards stopped by the house, where the windmill is. Further from it, people watched to see what's going on. Hikari and her friends are in their disguises, watching with the other people.

"What a menace," said Misty.

"He's never harmed anyone," said Penny.

"Lucifer has gone mad," said Henry. Hikari and her friends watched to see what's happening and they know that it won't be pretty. Lucifer and D.M are inside of the house and Lucifer interrogating, "We found this balance talisman on your property, have you been harboring balances?"

"Our home is always open to the weary traveler, have mercy my lord," said Homer.

"I'm placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say it true, you are innocent and you have nothing to fear," said Lucifer, as he and D.M began to leave.

"But we are innocent, I assure you! We know nothing of these balances," Homer begged. Lucifer pushed him inside and closed the door, then he bars it shut with the guards' staff. He turned to D.M, "Burn it!"

"What?" D.M is shocked.

"Until it smolders, these people are traitors and must be made examples of," said Lucifer, as he gave the torch to D.M.

"With all due respect, sir, I wasn't trained to murder the innocent," said D.M, as he took the torch.

"But you were trained to follow orders," said Lucifer. D.M glared at Lucifer, while holding the torch; he was about to burn the house, but he dropped it to a barrel of water.

"Insolent coward," said Lucifer, he took another torch and torches the flame to the windmill. The entire structure quickly engulfed in flame. D.M quickly turned and crashed to the window, where Homer and his family are screaming for help. Hikari and her friends watched, with a shocking look on their faces.

"You're right, Hikari, he's not like the other guards," said Tempest. D.M broke down the door and got out, carrying Maggie and Lisa, followed by Homer, who is carrying Bart, and Marge. The house continues to burn as D.M handed Lisa and Maggie. The family hugged each other. D.M smiled, until Jack came behind D.M and clobbered him. D.M fell on the ground and Bowser held him, so he won't escape.

"The sentence of insubordination is death. Such a pity…you threw away a promising career," said Lucifer.

"Consider it my highest honor, sir," said D.M. Hikari and her friends are watching this and they need to help him.

"We got to help him," said Gulimon.

"How? We can't just run towards them and let Hikari get arrested," said Tempest.

"He's right, there must be another way," said Gulimon.

"Let me handle this," Hikari grabbed the pebble and a piece of cloth. She threw it towards Lucifer's horse. The pebble hit the horse, right before D.M was executed. The horse bucks and Lucifer fell off. D.M punched Bowser and Jack and escapes by hopping on to Lucifer's horse.

"Hit him, and don't hit my horse!" Lucifer ordered, as the guards began to shoot arrows. As D.M rides off, he is showered of arrows. One of them goes through his shoulder and he falls off the horse, off that bridge he's riding over and into the river. A volley of arrows following him in. Hikari gasped and she ran down the hill, followed by her friends, but they kept under cover.

"Don't waste your arrows! Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the girl! If you have to burn the city to the ground, then so be it!" Lucifer ordered as he and the guards left. Hikari transformed into a balance and dived into the water. She came back to the surface, carrying D.M, who is unconscious. She pulls him out of the water, with the help of Tempest.

"This is not good. The city is now in danger," said Gulimon.

"Yeah, Lucifer must be stopped!" Tempest added.

"Guys, there's nothing we can do. My guess he won't rest, until he finds me," said Hikari, "But I know he needs to be stopped and we're a team."

"Guys, I hate to interrupt, but what about D.M?" Tempest asked.

"Yeah, we can't leave him here," said June.

"Let's go back to Anime Church, Naruto will help us," said Hikari. Her friends nodded and helped D.M to take him to someplace safe. Later that evening, the city of Animedom became a complete disaster; the city is burning, all thanks to Lucifer.

"Sir, we've looked everywhere, and still no sign on the balance girl," said Jack.

"I had the entire cathedral surrounded, guards at every door. There's no way she could have escaped, unless…" Lucifer looks up to the cathedral's bell tower, where Naruto lives. He decided to drop by for a visit and find out if Naruto was the one who helped her.

Back at Anime Church, the Authors stared at the city, burning. It was all thanks to Lucifer, who plans to burn the city to find the balance, Hikari.

"Oh, this doesn't look good," said Juliet.

"It's hopeless, absolutely hopeless," said Ross.

"You're telling me, I'm losing to a bird!" Airnaruto snapped as he played cards to a bird, which is stupid.

"Oh, that poor balance girl and her friends. I'm beginning to fear the worst," said Ross.

"I know, but, now, don't you say anything to upset Naruto; he's worried enough already," said Juliet.

"Yeah, you're right. We'd better lighten up," Airnaruto agreed.

"Shh, shh, shh, here he comes," said Ross, as he and the others stood still as Naruto walked next to them.

"Now just stay calm," Juliet ordered.

"Not a word," said Ross.

"Easy does it," Airnaruto added.

"Stone face," said Ross.

"Any sign of her?" Naruto asked, as he stared at the city to find her. Ross tried to stay calm, but his body began to shake and quickly breaks up, "Oh, it's a lost cause! She could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack!" Ross cried on Naruto's shoulder, as Naruto wraps his arms around him for comfort.

"Nice work, Ross," Juliet said, sarcastically.

"No, he's right. What are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"What are you guys talking about? If I know Hikari, she's three steps ahead of Lucifer, and well out of harm's way!" said Airnaruto.

"You really think so?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, when things cool off, she'll be back, you'll see," Airnaruto answered.

"What makes you so sure?" Naruto asked.

"Because she likes you, we always said you were the cute one," Juliet said.

"I thought I was the cute one," Airnaruto said, as he ate some cheese.

"No, you're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth!" Juliet snapped.

"What are you saying, exactly?" Airnaruto asked.

"Take it from us, Naruto. You've got nothing to worry about," said Juliet.

"Yeah, you're irresistible," Airnaruto added.

"Knights in shining armor certainty aren't her type," said Ross.

"And those guys are a dime a dozen, but you…you're one of a kind. Look…" Airnaruto said as he got a piece of hot dog and began to sing.

_**Animedom, the city of lovers**_

_**Is glowing this evening**_

_**True, that's because it's on fire**_

_**But still, there's "l'amour"**_

Airnaruto blew the fire out of the hotdog and began to eat it.

_**Somewhere out there in the night**_

_**Her heart is also alright**_

_**And I know a guy she just might **_

_**Be burning for**_

During "Somewhere" Airnaruto spread a deck of cards in front of Naruto and flick the first one, where the last card showed a picture of a heart in front of Naruto. Airnaruto 'smoked' the hotdog and blew smoke that shaped like a heart in front of Naruto.

_**A guy like you**_

_**She's never know, kid**_

_**A guy like you**_

_**A girl does not meet ev'ry day**_

_**You've got a look**_

_**That's all your own, kid**_

Airnaruto stepped back while pretending to shoot a camera at Naruto, until he bonked himself on the head, by a shelf.

_**Could there be two?**_

_**Juliet and Ross: Like you**_

_**Airnaruto, Juliet, and Ross: Not way**_

_**Airnaruto: Those other guys**_

_**That she could dangle**_

_**All look the same**_

_**With ev'ry boring point of view**_

Airnaruto played the figures of men, who are being hanged.

_**You're a surprise**_

_**From ev'ry angle **_

_**Mon Dieu above**_

_**She's gotta love**_

_**A guy like you **_

Naruto stared at his reflections on the bells, while the Authors rang the bells for fun.

_**Ross: A guy like you**_

_**Gets extra credit**_

_**Because it's true**_

_**You've got a curtain something more**_

_**Airnaruto: You're aces, kid**_

Naruto and the Authors are playing poker, for more fun.

_**Juliet: You see that face**_

_**You don't forget it**_

_**Juliet**__** and Ross: Want something new?**_

_**Airnaruto: That's you**_

_**Airnaruto, Juliet and Ross: For sure**_

The Authors were trimming Naruto's hair, until his hair is bad. Airnaruto showed Naruto the mirror, until it broke.

_**Juliet: We all have gaped**_

_**At some Adonis**_

_**Ross: But then we crave a meal**_

_**More nourishing to chew**_

_**Airnaruto: And since you shaped**_

_**Like a croissant is**_

_**All: No question of**_

_**She's gotta love**_

_**A guy like you**_

Airnaruto grabbed the bread, until he's being chased by birds. The music slowed down, as Ross began to play the piano and Juliet sat on top, dressed beautiful.

_**Juliet: Call me a hopeless romanic**_

_**But Naruto, I feel it**_

_**Ross: She wants you so**_

_**Any moment she'll walk through that door**_

_**All: For**_

Airnaruto was still chased by birds, until he went through the door and came out dressed as Hikari.

_**Airnaruto: A guy so swell**_

_**Juliet and Ross: A guy like you**_

_**All: With all you bring her**_

_**A fool can tell**_

_**It's why she fell**_

_**For you-know-who**_

_**Airnaruto: You ring the bell**_

_**All: You're the bell ringer**_

_**When she loves o'la'laa**_

_**Then she loves you'la' laa**_

_**She will discover guy**_

_**You're one heck of a guy**_

_**Who wouldn't love a guy like you**_

_**Airnaruto: Gotta love a guy like you**_

"Naruto? Naruto?" Hikari entered Anime Church, that night to see if he's there. Naruto happily ran towards her, after the Authors turned to stone, "Hikari? Hikari! You're all right! I knew you come back!" Naruto and Hikari hugged each other and held their hands. Hikari's friends came in as well and Naruto also hugged them.

"You've done so much for me already, my friend, but I must ask for your help one more time," said Hikari.

"Yes, anything," said Naruto, he followed her a few steps and stopped dead in his tracks. Hikari, her friends, and a male balance named Ryoga brings in D.M, who is still unconscious.

"This is D.M; he's wounded and a fugitive like us. He can't go on much longer. I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you hide him?" Hikari asked. Naruto remembered D.M, from the last time they met, but Naruto didn't have a choice.

"This way," Naruto leads them to a place, where D.M can rest. Naruto pointed to his bed and Hikari placed D.M on the bed. D.M moans, "Hikari…" but she hushed him, "You'll hide here, until you're strong enough to move." Naruto noticed that something isn't right, while Hikari pulls out a flask of alcohol.

"Great, I can use a drink," said D.M, but Hikari poured it on his wound. He cries out in pain, "Ah, yes…hmm…feels like a 1470 burgundy. Not a good year."

"That family owes you their lives. You're either the bravest soldier I've ever seen, or the craziest, sempai" said Hikari, as she began to fix his shirt.

"Ex-soldier, remember? Why is it, whenever we meet, I end up bleeding also sempai?" D.M asked.

"You're lucky, that arrow almost pierced your heart, besides I think sempai fits you" said Hikari. D.M held her hands with his and placed them on his chest, "I'm not sure if it didn't, and I like it Hime" Naruto noticed of what's going to happen next. He stepped back a little, while Hikari's friends looked at him, until they know what's wrong.

"Oh no, I guess we know why Naruto's getting upset," said Tempest.

"Yeah, he was in love with Hikari the whole time, I guess it's too late," said Gulimon. Hikari and D.M leaned closer and they kissed. Naruto turns his head away, with a sad look on his face and his mind began to sing.

_**I knew I'd never know**_

_**That warm and loving glow**_

_**Though I might wish for all my might**_

_**No face is hideous as my face**_

_**Was ever meant for Heaven's Light**_

Naruto got out the card, with a picture of a heart that Airnaruto gave him and he tore it in half. D.M and Hikari broke the kiss, as he closed his eyes to rest, as Hikari caressed his cheek. Naruto hugged the pillar, with tears coming out of his eyes. Tempest walked toward him and put his head next to Naruto's leg, "Don't worry, maybe there's another girl that can love you." Naruto looked at him and smiled a little.

"Guys, Lucifer is coming!" said Gulimon.

"Quick, you must leave! Follow me and go down the south tower steps," Naruto said, as Hikari, her friends and Ryoga ran down stairs, but Hikari stopped and spoke to him, one last time, " Be careful, my friend. Promise you won't let anything happen to him."

"I promise," said Naruto, as he and Hikari hugged each other, one last time. After Hikari left, Naruto ran to his room to help D.M.

"Quick, we got to stash the stiff!" said Juliet. Naruto hurriedly drag D.M's body off the bed and underneath the table, with Naruto's modeled city is. Naruto hurriedly tries to set his models straight as Lucifer enters.

"Oh, master, I didn't think you'd be coming," said Naruto.

"I'm never too busy to share my meal with you, my dear boy. I brought a little treat," said Lucifer, he sat down on the table and clears his throat. Naruto realized that he didn't set the table; he rushes off to grab the dishes and obviously flustered dropping and breaking things. Naruto ran back and set a few dishes on the table.

"Is there something troubling you, Naruto?" Lucifer asked, as he gave grapes to Naruto.

"No, no!" Naruto answered.

"Oh, but there is, I know it is," said Lucifer. A piece of grape fell on the floor near D.M. Naruto picks it up, cautiously.

"I think you're hiding something," said Lucifer.

"Oh no, master, there's nothing…" said Naruto.

"You're not eating, boy," Lucifer interrupted. Naruto began to eat a few grapes and mumbled, "It's very good…thank you." Naruto heard a moan from D.M and he moan, pretended to enjoy his grapes. D.M sighs louder to get up, but Naruto kicks him, knocking him out. (Sorry sempai!) Naruto pretended to cough to cover up the noise, "Seeds." Lucifer raised his eyebrow and looked around, "What's different in here?"

"Nothing, sir," said Naruto, Lucifer noticed a new figure and picks it up, "Isn't this on new? It's awfully good. Looks very much like the balance girl," Naruto's eyes widen that he remembers that he helped Hikari and her friends escape. Naruto made the worse mistake every.

"I know…you helped her _**ESCAPE!!**_" Lucifer yelled and slammed the figure of Hikari on the table, making Naruto fall on the floor.

"But I…" Naruto tried to explain, but Lucifer didn't finish, _**"AND NOW, ALL ANIMEDOM IS BURNING BECAUSE OF YOU!!"**_

"She was kind to me, master," said Naruto. That made Lucifer angry and he began to destroy Naruto's modeled city, _**"YOU IDIOT!! THAT WASN'T KINDNESS IT WAS CUNNING!! SHE A BALANCE!!" **_Lucifer grabbed Naruto's collar, _**"BALANCES ARE NOT CAPABLE OF REAL LOVE!! THINK BOY!! THINK OF YOU MOTHER!!"**_ Naruto's eyes widen of what Lucifer said about his mother. Lucifer takes a moment and calms down.

"But what chance could a poorchild like you have against her heathen treachery?" Lucifer got out his knife and stabbed the figure of Hikari, "Well, never you mind, Naruto," Lucifer burned the figure of Hikari with the candle, "She will be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, as Lucifer was about to leave.

"I know where her hideout is and tomorrow, at dawn, I attack with a thousand men," Lucifer answered, he began to leave and smirked at Naruto. Naruto stood there, until D.M got up.

"We have to find the Court of Miracles, before daybreak. If Lucifer gets there first…you coming with me?" D.M asked.

"I can't," Naruto answered.

"I thought you were Hikari's friend," said D.M.

"Lucifer's my master; I can't disobey him again,"

"She stood up to you. You've got a funny way of showing gratitude," D.M paused for a moment, while Naruto turned his head away, "Well, I'm not going to sit and watch Lucifer massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right," D.M left to help the other people, alone. Naruto turned around and saw the Authors, with their arms crossed.

"What? What am I suppose to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death, and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero? She already has her knight and shining armor, and it's not me!" Naruto sighed, "Lucifer was right…Lucifer was right about everything. I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not." Naruto saw Juliet hold the blue cloak he wore at the festival.

"I must be out of my mind," Naruto wrapped the cloak around him, going outside to help D.M.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

During the night, D.M is exiting the cathedral. No sooner has he stepped outside, Naruto hops in by surprise, "D.M! I'm coming with you." D.M jumped, after Naruto hops in, "I'm glad you change your mind."

"I'm not doing for you. I'm doing it for her," said Naruto.

"You know where she is?" D.M asked.

"No, but she said this would help us find her," Naruto answered, as he got out the talisman that Shelby gave him before she left and hands it to D.M.

"Good, good, good! Ahhh, great! What is it?" D.M asked.

"I'm not sure," Naruto shrugged.

"Hmm, must be sort of code. Maybe it's Arabic. No, no, it's not Arabic. Maybe it's ancient Greek…" D.M kept thinking what it is, while Naruto remembers what Hikari said, "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

"What?"

"It's the city,"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a map," Naruto points at the map, "see, here's the cathedral, and the river, and this little…" D.M interrupted Naruto, "I've never seen a map that looks like this and…" D.M and Naruto began to talk at the same time about their lives until they stopped, "And this is it!" They both breathe deeply and calmed down.

"All right, okay. You say it's a map, fine, it's a map. If we're going to find Hikari, we have to work together. Truce?" D.M slaps Naruto on the back.

"Well…okay," Naruto slaps D.M on the back, but D.M winces in pain, as they start off. "Sorry," said Naruto.

"No, you're not," said D.M, as he and Naruto began to walk. We now see Naruto and D.M, in the graveyard. They approach a central grave, with the symbol on it. It's the same as Hikari's talisman.

"This looks like the symbol on the map," said D.M.

"But what does this mean?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it," said D.M. Naruto pushes the lid off the grave, revealing a staircase going down.

"Yes, well, or we could go down those stairs," said D.M. He and Naruto went downstairs and they end up in a partially flooded chamber, lined with skeletons.

"Is this the Court of Miracles?" Naruto asked.

"Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage. Must be old catacombs," said D.M as he and Naruto kept going, but little did they know, they're being watched by three skeletons.

"Cheerful place. Kinda makes you wish you go out more often, eh Naruto?" D.M asked.

"Not me, I just want to warn Hikari and get back to the bell tower. I don't want to get in any more trouble," said Naruto.

"Speaking of trouble, we should have run in to some by now," said D.M.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"You know, a guard, a booby trap…" their torch blows out, leaving them in darkness, "Or an ambush," said D.M. Suddenly, the chamber is fully lit and they're surrounded by skeletons. They force D.M and Naruto to their knees in front and now Anemine stepped in front of them, "Well, well, well. What have we here?"

"Trespassers!" said Sora.

"Spies!" said Roxas.

"We're not spies!" said D.M.

"Can't you listen…" Naruto didn't finish because he and D.M got themselves gagged.

"Don't interrupt me! You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale," said Anemine, as he began to sing.

_**Maybe you've heard a terrible place**_

_**Where the scoundrels of Toonsville collect the lair **_

_**Maybe you've heard of that mythical place**_

_**Called the Court of Miracles**_

_**Hello, you're there**_

_**Angel, Chisa Nagura, and Samomo: Where the lame can walk**_

_**Kazuma Ryuho, Aburame, and Inutaka**_ _**: And the blind can see**_

_**Anemine: But the dead can't talk**_

_**So you won't be around to reveal what you've found**_

_**Anemine and crowd: We have a method of spies and intruders**_

_**Rather like hornets protections their hive**_

_**Anemine: Here in the Court of Miracles**_

_**Anemine and crowd: Where it's a miracle if you get out alive**_

Naruto and D.M have been taking up to the platform, where nooses are placed around their necks. All of the people, including balances paid their attention to Anemine, "Gather around, everybody! There's good 'noose' today!" The people laughed.

"It's a double header, a couple of Lucifer's spies!" said Anemine, as the crowd boos, "And not just any spies! His captain of the guard, and his little demon, bell ringing henchman!" Meanwhile, Tempest and Gulimon joined the crowd, until they're shocked.

"It's D.M and Naruto," said Gulimon.

"We've got to tell Hikari, come on!" Tempest ran, followed by Gulimon.

_**Anemine: Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles**_

_**I am the lawyer and judge all in one**_

_**We like to get the trial over with quickly **_

_**Because it's the sentence that's really the fun**_

Anemine was about pulled the handle of the rope to drop the floor out from underneath Naruto and D.M, "Any last words?" Naruto and D.M mumbled through their gags, "That's what they all say."

_**Now that we've seen all the evidence**_

_**Ruka: Wait, I object**_

_**Anemine: Overrule**_

_**Ruka: I object**_

_**Anemine: Quiet!**_

_**Ruka: Dang**_

_**Anemine: We've find you totally innocent**_

_**Which is the worse crime of all**_

_**Anemine and Crowd: So you're going to hang**_

Anemine was about to pull the handle, until Hikari stopped her, "Stop!" she and her friends. "Hikari!" Naruto and D.M both said, in their gags.

"These men aren't spies, they're our friends," said Hikari, while she untie the gags.

"Why didn't they say so?" Anemine asked.

"We did say so!" Naruto and D.M shouted.

"This is the soldier that saved the Simpson's family and Naruto helped me escape the cathedral," said Hikari.

"We came to warn you! Lucifer's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!" D.M shouted.

"Then let's waste no time, we must leave immediately!" said Hikari. The people and balances begin to run everywhere, beginning to pack up. Hikari moves close to D.M, while Naruto climbed down, "You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful sempai." D.M smiles, but he sees Naruto with a depressed look on his face, "Don't thank me Hime, thank Naruto. Without his help, I would have never found my way here." Naruto smiles a little.

"Nor was I!" Lucifer Young appeared out of nowhere and his men ran in, causing people to scream. The guards surrounded the people and dragons. Gulimon, and Tempest were caged by Crocker . The other guards also surrounded D.M, Hikari, and Naruto.

"After twelve years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last," said Lucifer, as he passed Naruto, "Dear Naruto, I always knew you would someday be of use to me."

"No," Naruto whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Hikari asked, glaring at Lucifer.

"Why, he led me right to you, my dear," said Lucifer.

"You're a liar," said Hikari.

"And look what else I've caught in my net. Captain DarkMagicianmon, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that," Lucifer smirked, as D.M tried to attack him. "There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend! Lock them up!" Lucifer ordered the guards.

"No, please, master," Naruto begged on his knees, holding Lucifer's legs. Lucifer glared at him.

"No," Naruto whispered.

"Take him back to the bell tower and make sure he stayed there," Lucifer ordered, as the guards escorted Naruto.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Dawn came; in Animedom, but things is now getting worse. The people gathered next to Anime Church to watch Hikari burn, but they didn't like it. Hikari is tied up with magical ropes to prevent her transforming. Lucifer stand next to her, while D.M, Hikari's friends, and all the people and balances watch from their cages.

"The prisoner, Hikari has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: Death!" said Lucifer. The people shouted in anger and tried to get passed the guards, but it's no use. Skulker kept throwing more hay next to Hikari, while Tiny held the torch. Back to the cages, D.M tried to break free, but he couldn't, not even their friends. Ucha open the door and going to stop this, but he was blocked by the guards.

"The time has come, girl. You stand upon the brick of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late, I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire," said Lucifer. Hikari made her choice by spitting his face. The people gasped and Lucifer glared at her, while Hikari smirked evilly her eyes resembling ice.

"The balance Hikari has refused to repent. This evil has put the soul of every citizen of Animedom in mortal danger…" Lucifer's voice echoed, while we see the bell tower. In the tower, Naruto's all chained up, not moving while the Authors tried to set him free.

"Come on, Naruto. Snap out of it!" said Airnaruto.

"Your friends are down there!" said Ross.

"It's all my fault," Naruto is still sad from what happen.

"You got to break the chains!" said Juliet.

"I can't, I tried. What difference does it make?" said Naruto.

"But you can't let Lucifer win!" said Ross.

"He already has,"

"So, you're giving up? That's it?" Airnaruto asked.

"These chains aren't what's holding you back, Naruto," Juliet added.

"Leave me alone!" said Naruto. The Authors are shocked of what he said and have no choice.

"Okay. Okay, Naruto, we'll leave you alone," said Airnaruto.

"After all, we're only made out of stone," said Ross, as he and Airnaruto turned to stone.

"We just thought maybe you were made of something stronger," said Juliet, as she turns to stone. Everything went quite, until Naruto looked up, slowly and stared down to, where Lucifer and Hikari are.

"…for justice, for Animedom, and for her own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this poor girl back to where she belongs!" Lucifer set the hay on fire. The people shouted, while Hikari stared at the fire, scared.

"_**NO!!"**_ Naruto yelled and his eyes turned red; he begins to pull harder and harder with his dragon strength. The bells begin to ring as he shakes the building, ripping out pillars of stone. He kept pulling the chains, while the pillars are about to crumble. Back down, Hikari began to cough, while Lucifer grinned evilly. Naruto continued to pull the chains, until it shakes harder and, finally, he broke free. Naruto stands up, slowly, with an angry face. He races off and leaps off the edge of the cathedral, swing on a rope. Naruto landed close to them and jumps off. The people saw Naruto, as he landed next to Hikari, who is unconscious.

Lucifer stepped back, surprisingly, while Naruto cut the ropes of Hikari. Team Rocket comes at him, but Naruto grabs the torch and swings it at them, scaring them off. Naruto swings, carrying Hikari.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Lucifer is now getting angry, while Naruto climbs back to Anime Church. D.M and their friends smiled, as Naruto kept climbing to the top. Naruto lifted Hikari's body, _**"SANCTUARY!! SANCTUARY!! SANCTUARY!!"**_ The crowd cheers, but Lucifer is not pleased, "Spicer!"

"Sir?" Jack asked.

"Seize the cathedral!" Lucifer ordered. Back at the bell tower, Naruto took Hikari to the bedroom and placed her on the bed, "Don't worry, you'll be safe here." Naruto turned around and ran back outside, where the Authors watched; he flew down, then grabs a beam of wood, and throws it at the advancing soldiers, smashed Lucifer's carrier. Lucifer was now angry, "Come back, you cowards!" Lucifer ran to the stairs and grabbed the sword, "You men, pick up that beam! Break down the door!" The guards ran and only Bowser was the only one who is guarding the cage, where D.M is.

D.M grabs him around the neck from inside the cage, "Alone, at last!" he bonked Bowser on the head, and as Bowser falls to the ground, D.M grabbed the keys. Meanwhile, the guards have begun battering the door, while D.M unlocks himself and leaps on top of the cage.

"Citizens of Animedom! Lucifer has persecuted our people, ransacked out city! And now, he's declared war on Anime Church herself! Will we allow it?!" D.M asked.

"_**NO!!"**_ The people shouted and began to fight. Mac and Bloo broke the lock, setting Luffy and the pirates free to join the fight. Zoro and Sanji use break another lock and set Anemine and the others free, while Ash set, Tempest and Gulimon free.

Everyone ran towards the fight, while Naruto and the Authors looked down.

"I think the cavalry's here!" said Airnaruto, "Hey, isn't that D.M?" he saw D.M leap down to fight.

"D.M," said Juliet.

"D.M!" Naruto shouted. D.M punched Norm right on the face, sending his teeth flying. Naruto continues to drop things on the advancing losers. Ross dropped the brick looking away. Vicky looked up and got hit by the brick.

"Sorry, sorry!" Ross apologized. Airnaruto preformed a few hand seals, "Say hello to my little friend! Water style; Water Dragon Missile!" he began Then water came bursting out of some tubes which formed the Water Dragon which soaked all the guards.

"Harder!" Lucifer ordered, as the guards kept breaking the door. Back down, D.M kicked Father and Crocker, Ultimoose, and Terrance pushed him, but D.M pushed them back, very hard. Airnaruto and Ross are making something back at the bell tower. Mean while, the fight continues, as Yang and Zabuza . Zabuza swung his weapon, but Yang dodged it and broke the stocks, where Abe Simpson is.

"I'm free, I'm free!" But he fell in the sewage, "Dang it!" Back at the bell tower, Airnaruto and Ross finished an object called the catapult. Naruto looked down and saw a grappled hook. He grabs it and pulls the rope, where Eggman, Errol, and Cortex, smashing them and they screamed, as the fell into the river. Mean while, Airnaruto and Ross are finally finished and they began pushing it.

"Ready…aim…fire!" said Ross, as he and Airnaruto pushed it and it fell off the edge, sending it crashing to the ground. Soldiers scatter as it hits.

"Are you sure that's how it works?" Ross asked. The catapult was upside down, springs, sending the cart bottom on top of some guards.

"Works for me!" said Airnaruto. Back down, D.M was sword fighting against Jack Spicer. D.M pulled Jack's goggles and let's go of if, snapping the goggles on Jack's eyes.

"Rapidash, use flamethrower and then tackle attack!" D.M ordered his pokemon, as he beat up Bowser. Jack saw Rapidash and it blew fire on his. Jack screamed and Rapidash tackled him, sending him flying, as he screamed like a girl. Juliet sending the birds to attack and acts to the scene of 'Wizard of Oz,' "Fly, my pretties, fly, fly!" Juliet laughed, as she watched the birds flying toward the guards. The birds began to peck them, while they kept running.

"Put your backs into it!" Lucifer ordered. Meanwhile, Ross used Airnaruto as a bellows to warm up the fire on the lead pot. Naruto attaches a rope to it, and then dumps it over, sending fire pouring out of the tower and onto scattering guards below. The guards battering the door ran, but Lucifer manages to get inside the cathedral safely. As he does, Ucha runs up to him, "Lucifer, have you gone mad?! I will not tolerate this assault to the house of God!"

"Silence, you fool!" Lucifer grabbed Ucha by the collar and shoves her o the ground, "The demon and I have some unfinished business to attend too! And this time, you will not interfere!" Lucifer closed the door, locking it, and ran up stairs to deal with Naruto.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"We've done it, Hikari! We've beaten them back! Come and see!" Naruto happily said, after he and his friends fought Lucifer's guards. Naruto turned around and saw Hikari, not moving. Naruto walked towards her, "Hikari, wake up! You're safe now!" Hikari still didn't move and Naruto paused for a moment. He caressed her face real quick, "Hikari, oh no!" The Authors watched, but they have sad looks on their faces. Naruto grabbed a spoon full of water, and tries to make her drink it, but she didn't.

Naruto's eyes widen, as he dropped the spoon, "Oh no…" Naruto's about to shake, while Juliet closed the door, leaving him alone. Naruto checked her pulse, but he didn't feel a heart beat from her. Naruto began to cry, hugging Hikari's lifeless body. As he continue crying, the door open and Lucifer walked in, with a dagger behind his back. He put his hand on his back.

"You killed her," Naruto whispered.

"It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you forgive me," said Lucifer, as Naruto continues to cry, "There, there, Naruto, I know it hurts. But now, the time has come to end your suffering," Lucifer held his dagger above, getting ready to kill Naruto. Naruto, looked up and saw the shadow of Lucifer, getting ready to kill him, "Forever,"

Naruto turned around and gasps, as Lucifer was going to stab him. Naruto grabs his wrist and struggles with Lucifer. Before wrestling, Naruto pushed Lucifer, very strong with the dagger on Naruto's hand. Lucifer got slammed against the wall and looked through Naruto's red angry and vengeful eyes, "Now, now, listen to me, Naruto…"

"_**NO, YOU LISTEN!! ALL MY LIFE YOU HAVE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS A DARK, CRUEL PLACE. BUT NOW, I SEE THAT ONLY THING DARK AND CRUEL ABOUT IT IS PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!"**_ Naruto shouted at Lucifer, after he throws the dagger.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned around and saw Hikari, half conscious. He ran to her, "Hikari!" he carried her, bridle style.

"She lives!" Lucifer got angry got out his sword.

"No!" Naruto shouted and run out to the balcony, carrying Hikari. Lucifer follows, but when he gets outside, he sees nothing but gargoyles. After looking left and right, he looks over the edge and finds Naruto hanging there with Hikari.

"Leaving so soon?" Lucifer asked, as he swings his sword, but Naruto dodges the below by swinging to another spot. Down on the ground, Sora looked up, "Look, up there!" The other people and guards looked up and saw the fight at Anime Church. Lucifer continues swinging his sword.

"Hang on!" Naruto shouted, he swings off again, just narrowly missing Lucifer's sword and attack. As Naruto helps her off, he pushed her from Lucifer's attacks.

"I should have known you'd risk your life to save that balance. Just as you own mother died trying to save you," said Lucifer.

"What?!" Naruto is shocked.

"Now, I'm going to do what I should have done…_**TWELVE YEARS AGO!!"**_ Lucifer uses his cloak and wrapped it around Naruto's neck, but as he tries to throw Naruto off the balcony, the panicking Naruto pulls Lucifer off as well. Now, Lucifer is hanging onto Naruto, who is hanging onto Hikari. Lucifer swings into another gargoyle and pulls himself off.

"Hold on, hold on…" Hikari is still holding Naruto's hand; but Naruto passed out. Hikari saw Lucifer standing up, laughing and held his sword from above.

"And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" Lucifer is about to finish them off, but the gargoyle, however, begins to crack. Lucifer is thrown off balance, and hangs onto the gargoyle's head. Suddenly, the gargoyle's head came to life and roars. Lucifer screams, and now the stone gargoyle breaks off, sending Lucifer falling to his death. Meanwhile, Hikari is losing her grip to Naruto, "Naruto…Naruto," Naruto slips loose and begins to fall.

"_**NO!!" **_Hikari screams, as she saw Naruto falls right along the building, close enough for D.M to catch several floors below and pull him back into the building. Naruto woke up and sees who has caught him, he and D.M hugged. Hikari comes running in and smiles as Naruto is safe; she ran and hugged Naruto. After they hugged, he takes Hikari's hand and D.M's hand, and puts them together. D.M and Hikari smiled at each other, until they kiss, while Naruto smiles broadly.

Later that day, Hikari and D.M emerge into the light, with their friends by their side, as the crowd cheers. They kept cheering, as they went quiet, when Hikari turns back to the open doorway, holding out her hand. Inside, Naruto was a little nervous of going out, but he took her hand and she leads out. The crowd went silent and kept looking at Naruto. Naruto looked at them, still nervous.

"You think they'll accept him?" Gulimon asked.

"I hope, I don't want it to happen back at the festival," Tempest answered. In the crowd, Konohamaru and his uncle Asuma stared at him, until he placed her hand on Asuma's arm. Konohamaru cautiously comes forward from the crowd. He looks at him, until he places his hands on his face. Naruto gasped, afraid that he would hit him, but he didn't, she pets him. Naruto calms down and they hugged. Konohamaru took his hand and led him to the crowd.

"Three cheers for Naruto Uzumaki!" Anemine shouted, as the crowd began to cheer for him and Ash and Riku picked him up and carried him with the crowd following him, while Anemine began to sing.

_**So here is a riddle you never can guess**_

_**Sing the bells of Anime Church**_

_**What makes a monster and what makes a man?**_

_**Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells…**_

Naruto was happy that they accepted him. D.M, Hikari and her friends watched, as Tempest started licking his face. They all smiled, while the people continued cheering. Airnaruto breaks the champagne, while Ross began to cry of happiness.

_**Whatever their pitch, you can hear them bewitch you**_

_**The rich and the ritual knells**_

_**Of the bells of Anime Church**_

The camera zooms away, as we see the crowd following Naruto, while the Authors looking over him. Birds have once again covered Juliet.

"_**DON'T YOU EVER MIGRATE?!"**_

**That it people also if you want to see more of Naruto as a half demon please read Naruto The Kitsune Hanyou by Dragon Man 180.**


End file.
